Batman Beyond: The Return
by HighNote
Summary: Sequel to Man-Bat R.I.P. At the end of the last issue, Terry's life was saved by an unseen figure. Who were they? Why did they help him? The answers are revealed here! T for violence and language. R&R please!


**Hello everyone! Been awhile, I know, but I'm back! I figured that, since the last one was received favorably, I'd post another Batman Beyond story. I was a one-shot I did in the series to bring in a character I really wanted to bring in, and to setup for some future events that I can't yet reveal.**

**I love the title I gave this one "The Return" because it has a dual-meaning! What is that meaning, you ask? Well, just read the issue and you'll see what I mean. Now, you'll notice in this issue that I don't give a description for Connor's new costume. That's because on DC2, where this issue was first posted, I had an artist do a cover with the new suit on it, saving me the trouble. So, if you're wondering what the new suit looks like, you'll have to head on over to DC2. There should be a link to it on my profile. Just go to the site, then hit the elseworlds section to find Batman Beyond, and this would be issue #7 (I've been on the series since #2).**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the issue (not my best, but I had fun with it). Happy reading!  
**

* * *

_Another night of nothing._ Terry thought as he scanned the city from above.

Even after all these months, flying never lost its excitement. The air was the one thing he didn't have to share with anyone; his own private sanctuary.

_Guess I really shouldn't be complaining. Quiet streets are safe streets, but still, leaves me kind of bored._

"Doesn't look like I'm going to find anything tonight, boss." Terry said aloud.

**Give the city another sweep. **Bruce replied over the comm.. **Then. If you still haven't found anything, you can call it a night.**

"Sounds good. Batman out."

_Sweet! One more sweep and I get to go home!_

Terry stopped at the docks, his last check-point of the night. The rest of the city was quiet, and, after a quick scan of the area he'd be done.

A quick search revealed nothing out of the ordinary. As he turned to leave, he heard a noise, starting low and getting louder. He activated the suits stealth function and climbed up the ladder of the nearby storage building. The roof gave him a better vantage point, and he could see a large truck pulling in.

_Too late to be dock-workers._ He thought. _Dammit! What is it about this city and the docks? _

Five men got out of the truck and walked to the storage building directly across from the one Terry was on. They easily hacked the lock and opened the large, titanium doors.

_Wait a sec, the warehouses here are only used to store museum artifacts… What the hell do common thugs want with stuff like that?_

Rather than wait any longer, he launched at them from the roof.

"Hope your insurance premiums are paid up guys," He slammed into one of them, knocking him to the ground, and landed in front of the rest of them. "Cuz, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to see a doctor."

Each of them pulled out guns and began firing at him.

_Whoa! What the hell!_ He thought as he dodged the first barrage of gunfire. _Those guns are pretty high-tech… How did these chumps get their hands on them?_

The shots kept coming as the men fanned out. He launched a batarang at the nearest man, lodging it in his leg. The thug dropped his gun and howled in pain as the blood began running down his leg.

_Well, that's two down. Three to go._

He took to the air again, still dodging the gunfire from the remaining three goons. He blasted off toward the next nearest man, head-first, taking a blast to the arm in the process. His target hit the ground unconscious.

He glanced at his arm; the shot had only grazed him.

_Youch!_ He thought. _Dammit! Even a graze from those things hurts like hell!_

While he was distracted, another shot hit him in the leg.

"AH!" He yelled, clutching his left thigh.

_That was more than a graze… _He thought to himself.

Thinking fast, he threw a batarang at the closest target. Sparks flew as it lodged itself into the side of the gun. The thug's eyes widened. He hurled the gun away from himself. It did little good; the blast still knocked him flat on his back, out cold.

There was no time to celebrate, as Terry still had one more to deal with. He tried to take a step, but it was no use, his leg was too badly injured.

_Damn! I got hit because I was careless! What can I do now?_

He felt something press against the back of his head.

_No! _He thought with contempt. _While I was worrying over this damn wound, he snuck up on me! _

"Well well well." The thug chuckled. "Looks like I'm gonna be a legend after tonight. I'm the guy who killed the Batman." He paused for a second, savoring his apparent victory, then continued. "Y'know, if I were you, I'd start praying real hard right about now."

Terry thought frantically. There had to be something he could do.

_Idiot thinks I'm helpless. _He thought with a smirk. _He should've taken the shot when he had the chance. Now that he's this close, I've got him. _

Terry's arms tensed as he prepared to make his move. But, before he could, he felt the gun fall away from his head as his enemy screamed.

_What the hell?_

He turned around quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg as he moved. To his surprise, the man lay on the ground writhing in pain with an arrow in each of his legs.

"You know," a voice called from his left. "That the second time I've had to save your life in as many weeks.

He turned his head to see who it was. As the figure stepped closer, Terry could make out a green letter G on his belt. After stepping a bit closer, Terry could make him out completely. He had short, blond hair and wore a small, green mask around his eyes. He also carried a bow on his back, but no quiver.

"Here," The mysterious benefactor said, holding out a hand. "Let me help you up and we'll get that leg seen about."

Terry gladly accepted the offer, taking the strangers hand. He pulled Terry to his feet.

"Y'know," Terry said with a wince. The pain in his leg was still very prominent. "I had him. You didn't have to help."

"You're welcome." The man chuckled.

Terry reached into one of the slots on his belt and pulled out a small vial, downing its contents in one gulp. Almost immediately, his bleeding stopped and the wound in his leg closed up on its own.

"Wow." The stranger said with a shock. "Whatever that stuff is, it would really come in handy in our business."

"It's called Lazerus Liquid." Terry replied, slipping the vial back into his belt.

The strangers eyes widened. "I can't believe Bruce would allow you to take that!"

"He doesn't know. He wasn't too happy the first time I took it, but, I figure what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Fine." The stranger sighed. "I can't make you stop using it, but be wary. That stuff has an addicting nature, if what my father told me is true."

"I'll keep that in mind." Terry said, his tone laced with annoyance. "And, anyway, who the hell are you?"

"Green Arrow."

"Not the original. I've seen pics of him, his skin is pretty pale."

"Yeah." Green Arrow chuckled. "He's my dad."

"How's that possible? I've seen pics of his wife, too… Black Canary, I think her name was… And, no offense, but, judging from your darker skin tone and facial structure, you can't be all white." Terry paused for a moment, then added. "Again, no offense or anything. It just doesn't add up."

"I can see why there would be confusion." He replied. "But, it's really quite simple. Black Canary isn't my mother. You see, when my dad and Black Canary split up years ago, my dad met another woman, Moonday Hawke. A night of torrid passion and nine months later, I was born."

"Nice story." Terry said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"By the time I was born, however," He continued, ignoring Terry's sarcasm. "They had long since split up. I grew up the first few years of my life not even knowing I had a father, until my mother finally saw fit to tell me."

"Sounds like you had it pretty rough, 'Green Arrow'."

"It wasn't so bad. Oh, and, you can call me Connor, by the way."

"Well, it's a pleasure, Connor." Terry said, extending an open hand. "And… thanks for the help back there…. Even though I didn't really need it."

Connor smiled. "Of course not. But, I figured better safe than sorry. How would it look if the Batman was taken down by a common thug?"

"True." Terry chuckled. "So, what brings you to Gotham, Connor? No one's heard from any Green Arrow in years."

" Yes, I know." Connor replied with a sullen expression. "That's because, after Bruce gave up the cowl years ago, a lot of us dropped out. We never realized it until he was gone, but, Batman is more than just a hero. He's a symbol… and when that symbol disappeared, a lot of us lost our rive."

"So, what you're saying is, Batman coming back into action inspired you to pick up that bow again?"

"Pretty much." Connor nodded with a smile. "I know it sounds kind of cheesy, but, you don't realize the power of that symbol you wear on your chest."

Terry ran his fingers across the red bat-symbol on his chest.

"Guess I never really thought about…"

**Terry, are you there? **Bruce's voice boomed through the cowl.

"Yeah. You really won't rest until you make me deaf, will you?" Terry replied with a wince.

**Forget about that right now. Terry… something's happened. **Bruce said slowly.

"What is it?"

**It's Dana. Terry, she's been shot. They're rushing her to Gotham General as we speak.**

Terry's eyes widened. He blasted off without another word to either Bruce or Connor.

_I sensed desperation and rage just before the kid flew off. _ Connor thought as he stood alone at the docks. _I haven't felt rage that strong in years… I'd better follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything he might regret. But first I'd better cal the-_

Sirens began blaring loudly nearby.

Connor smiled. _Bruce is still at the top of his game._

"Now, let's see if all of my masks functions are working properly." He said to himself, pressing two fingers against his mask, near his temple. The visual receptors in his mask changed, switching to night-vision.

"Well, that one works. But, no time to test them all right now, better get to the one I need."

He pressed on the mask again, this time, it switched to infrared. Instantly, he could see the vapor-trail left behind by the rockets in Terry's boots.

"Got him!" Connor said triumphantly. "Now comes the hard part… actually catching him."

Without wasting another moment, he pulled his bow from his back and a small remote from his belt. After punching in a number sequence, he set the bow on the ground. Without making a sound, it began re-shaping itself, as if it were no longer a solid. It took the shape of a glider, complete with thrusters.

Connor stepped onto the glider, placing his feet in the respective slots.

"Alright, it worked. Now, let's see how she flies." He said almost anxiously.

The glider slowly lifted off the ground.

_Good. It works just as well as the prototype. No more time to waste; gotta get going._

With Infrared still engaged, he followed after the trail.

_This is all my fault. _Terry though in panic as he flew toward Gotham General as fast as his suit would carry him. _I should've been there! I should've… _

He silenced his thoughts. There was nothing he could do about it now, so pouting would gain him nothing.

Another minute and he was there, outside the hospital. He decided to call Bruce.

"Bruce, you there?" He asked in a raspy hushed tone as he landed on the rooftop.

**Yes, I'm here. What do you need? **There was something in Bruce's voice that Terry had never heard… compassion. Bruce knew what it was like to lose a loved one…all too well.

"Have they checked her into a room yet?"

**No, not yet. They still have her in the operating room. **

"How is she doing?" Terry asked desperately.

…**Not well at the moment, Terry.**

"Well then, tell that damn doctor to work harder!" Terry said harshly.

**Terry. **Bruce replied softly. **I know the head surgeon at Gotham General, and he's the best at what he does. I promise you, if anyone can save Dana, he can.**

Terry slammed his fist into the ground in frustration, leaving a sizeable crack in the roof.

"Damn it, that's not good enough!"

**Terry, just calm down.**

"Don't tell me to calm down, Bruce! It's my fault she's in here, so I have a right to act however the hell I want!"

**Look. **Bruce sighed. **It's obvious you need some time to gather your thoughts. I'll leave you alone till then.**

Terry didn't bother to respond. He didn't need to. He knew Bruce had already cut the line anyway, so there was no point.

He walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down on the ledge.

_Maybe Bruce is right. _He thought. _A cool head is probably best for this situation… But, dammit! Why didn't I remember? I was supposed to meet her tonight and I forgot until Bruce told me she was hurt! Not only that, but I was already over an hour late… damn it, Dana, why did you wait?_

He clenched his fists so tightly until it felt like they might bleed.

_Dana… if you make it out of this… I swear I'll walk out of your life forever… I won't allow myself to cause you anymore pain._

"You hear me, God?" He said in a shaky voice, choking back tears. "If you let Dana live, I swear I'll never put her in danger again." He paused for a moment then spoke again, this time, quietly to himself. "If there was ever a time for a God to exist, it's now."

It didn't take very long for Connor to follow Terry's trail to the hospital. He pressed two fingers to his mask, turning off the infrared. He floated above Terry for a moment, silently. His glider was equipped with the latest stealth technology, so it wasn't difficult at all to remain hidden as long as he wished.

_Well, _Connor thought as he watched Terry, crossing his arms. _It doesn't take too much detective work to figure out that someone close to him is in this hospital… The question is: why isn't he in there right now, visiting them?_

He lowered himself silently to the roof, just behind Terry.

"Sorry I stormed off like that without warning." Terry said suddenly, still staring into space.

"Forget it." Connor replied, masking his shock. How did Terry know he was there? "I'm sure it was important… But, tell me this."

"Yes?"

"If there's someone important to you in this hospital, why aren't you in there right now?"

"Because, she's still in surgery. I'll be alerted when she's put in a room." Terry replied, still staring into nothing.

"By Bruce, I assume?"

"Yes. By the way, Connor, I just realized I never got the chance to introduce myself properly."

"You don't have to share your identity with me. Most heroes aren't free with their true identities, and for good reason."

"But you told me who you are." Terry argued.

"That's true." Connor agreed. "But, only because I felt I could trust you. I spent a great deal of my life living among monks, so, I'm a pretty good judge when it comes to people. I felt you were a good person, so, I trusted you with my secret. It's as simple as that."

"Yes, and since you trusted me, I owe you my trust."

"If that's the way you feel, then I promise, you're secret is safe with me."

"I know." Terry said, standing up and extending his hand. "Terry McGinnis."

"I figured as much." Connor smiled, shaking Terry's outstretched hand. "I was surprised when I heard Mr. Wayne had taken on a personal assistant for no apparent reason. Then, when Batman started appearing, I put two and tow together. I just didn't want you to know that I knew until you were ready to trust me anyway."

"Thanks, Connor." Terry said simply.

**Well, I hate to interrupt this lovely moment. **Bruce said suddenly through the cowl. **But Dana has been moved to a room.**

"You mean, she's going to be okay?" Terry asked hopefully.

**Yes, Terry. **Bruce assured. **She's going to be fine.**

"Good. But, there's one more thing I need to know, Bruce."

**You want to know who shot Dana. **Bruce said, reading Terry's mind.

"Yes."

**...It was a mob shooting.**

"Why were they there?" Terry asked coolly, although rage burned furiously inside him.

**There was a disagreement between the Ridgeway's and the Thorne's. Twenty-two innocent people were caught in the crossfire. Four are now dead, thirteen seriously injured, the rest made it out with minor injuries. **

"Where are they now?" Terry asked in what almost sounded like a growl.

**More than likely at their respective homes, but it doesn't matter; you're not going after them. Barbara already has a warrant for the ones involved, the dons can't be touched because they weren't directly involved.**

"Oh, trust me, Bruce, they can be touched." Terry said with contempt.

**The mantle of Batman is not to be used for your personal vendetta, Terry. Try it, and I'll shut down the suit. I'm telling you for your own good. Now, just go visit Dana, she's in room 322.**

The line went silent after that. Terry burned with rage. How dare Bruce stop him from getting justice? Isn't that what Batman is all about, justice?

Seeing that Terry was no longer talking, Connor decided to speak up.

"Terry, are you alright?" He asked cautiously, knowing full well that the answer was no.

"No, damn it, I'm not alright!" Terry growled. "Bruce doesn't want me to go after the people responsible for, not only Dana's condition, but the death of four other innocent people! Batman is supposed to stop scum like that, so why the hell can't I do anything?"

"Because you can't trust yourself right now." Connor said simply. "I can sense the rage burning in you heart, Terry. And as long as you're controlled by rage, you can't be trusted not to take things too far."

"Shut up!" Terry barked. "Don't you dare take his side!"

"Terry, I'm not taking sides." Connor said solemnly. "I'm just telling you the truth. Nothing good can come of acting out in rage. And do you really think beating these people to a pulp, or worse, maybe killing them, will take away what happened? Think!"

Terry opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He knew Connor was right, beating down the mobsters responsible wouldn't change anything, and he knew it.

"You're…right… Connor" He said slowly. "I can't change what happened. I guess I'm just so mad at myself for forgetting about her and missing our date tonight, that I want to make things better."

"Oh, I see. You think that because you were late for your date, you're to blame? Terry, these things happen. It's not your fault." Connor assured.

"Yeah, but still, if I had been on time, I could've done something."

"Maybe." Connor agreed. "Or, you might've have been hurt yourself. Remember, Terry, you can always help more people if you're alive."

"I guess… but that doesn't mean I'm letting this go, Connor, I hope you know that. Even if I have to find them on my own, I will."

Connor could feel Terry's pain. He himself had been in similar situations in the past.

"Terry, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"I see a lot of potential in you, but you still need to learn to control your anger. I can help you with that."

"Oh, really? How?" Terry asked sarcastically.

"By teaching you the art of Pai Lum. A style of kung fu I think would suit you."

"You think that learning a martial art will help with this?"

"Tell you what. You give me a month to train you, everyday in your spare time, and if by that time, there's no change, I won't make you continue. Deal?"

Terry thought for a moment.

Well," He said finally. "I guess it can't hurt. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise."

"Sunrise? Are you insane?"

"If you want to learn, you'll do as I say. Now, go visit Dana and then get some rest. I'll still have to get Bruce's permission to teach you of course, but I doubt he'll object. I'll meet you at Wayne Manor at sunrise." He stepped back onto his glider. "Oh, and, don't be late." He shot a quick smile at Terry before flying off.

_Sunrise? Damn, why did I agree to this? Anyway, it'd better be worth it… that's all I can say._

The next month seemed to fly by. Everyday, Terry met Connor at sunrise, trained for hours, went to school, then came back an trained more. Every second of his days that weren't spent at school, as Batman, eating or sleeping, were spent in training. It was an exhausting regiment to be sure, but, in that one month, Terry changed.

Connor had chosen the discipline of Pai Lum for a reason. Its philosophy stressed wisdom, courage, honor, strength, purity, and knowledge; each of these, central to the life of a hero.

Within a second month, Terry had learned as much as he could from Connor. The rest, he had to learn on his own. Along with various meditation techniques, Connor made sure to stress to Terry the importance of each of the six branches of the Pai Lum philosophy.

"Well, Terry, you're done." Connor said with a smile. "You've learned all you can from me. The rest is up to you. Remember, each branch is important. Don't forsake a single one of them."

"I know." Terry replied respectfully. He had gained a lot of respect for his teacher during their training. "I promise, I won't let you down."

The sun began setting on the horizon.

"I know you won't, Terry."

"But, what happens to you now?" Terry asked curiously. "Where will you go?"

"Well, I've spoken with Superman, and, he's offered me a place in the Justice League. I think it's about time I got back to business." Connor smiled.

"Well, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." Terry returned a smile of his own.

"Yes. Well, so long Terry. Good luck in Gotham."

With a wave, Connor turned and walked away into the sunset.

_Well, guess I'd better get back to the cave before I head out on patrol. _Terry thought, slipping into the batsuit.

_EPILOGUE…_

As Terry entered the cave, he saw something peculiar. A tall figure stood next to the computer chair. He could tell it wasn't Bruce by the fact that the figure stood on its own, with no help from a cane.

_Weird. _Terry thought. _Did Connor decide to speak to Bruce before leaving?_

As he stepped closer, he could see that it wasn't Connor. Whoever this was, they had dark hair and lighter skin.

Terry activated the suits stealth mode. He couldn't be sure if this person were a threat yet. Better safe than sorry. Carefully, quietly, he approached the figure, not making a single sound.

Before getting more than three steps closer, the figure spoke.

"I know you're there, kid. It's all right, you can come out; I'm a friend."

_How did he…_

Terry switched off stealth mode.

"Who are you?" He asked quickly, stepping up to the computer. "And where's Bruce?"

"Whoa, calm down, kid." The man said, calmly. "Bruce is upstairs giving Ace some food, he'll be right back.

Now that Terry had gotten closer, he could make out the man's face. He looked to be in his early to mid thirties, taller than Terry. It was hard to tell with only the light from the computer screen, but he appeared to have black hair.

"Good, you're here, Terry." Bruce said, making his way down the stairs. "I see the two of you have met."

"Who the hell is this guy, Bruce?"

"Oh, sorry, guess I skipped the introduction." The man said. He held out a hand. "The name's Dick Grayson. Nice to finally meet you, kid."


End file.
